the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 613
Opening in NeS1 Post 613, Masetto the Writer is admiring his spiffy new outfit that was given to the male Writers in NeS1 Post . Otter the Writer laughs at him because he looks stupid, despite wearing very similar clothes himself. MaybeChild the Writer assures him that she thinks he looks great. Gebohq the Writer starts to write a post after unpacking from their move in NeS1 Post 612 but he's out of ideas. Randy the Writer suggests another Role-Playing Game from the PlayStation but everyone else refuses his idea instantly. When he considers a different genre, Semievil333 the Writer takes the PlayStation and throws it out of the window. He finds it much more satisfying when this happens to someone else's property since it happened to him in NeS1 Post 588. A violin had been playing throughout the conversation, growing in intensity and growing suspense, until Masetto the Writer marches off and shouts at Otter the Writer to stop playing the violin. MaybeChild the Writer suggests that do Scarlet Pimpernel, but nobody agrees with that either. Masetto the Writer comes up with a post, inspired by MaybeChild the Writer's love of musicals, and writes NeS as an opera. The songs progress but suddenly Semievil333 the Writer tosses Masetto the Writer's computer out of the window. Grumbling, Masetto the Writer is about to go to the store to buy a new computer when a police officer arrives at the door to arrest everyone for throwing things out of the window. Post *Within the offices, the writers unpack and prepare themselves for more work* Masetto: I do look rather dashing, don't I? *Admires himself in the mirror, still wearing the outfit given to him by Maybe* Otter: No, you don't! Masetto: What!? How dare you! Otter: Hahaha, you look really stupid... Masetto: You moron, you're wearing the same thing I am except its in a different color! Otter: I still say you look stupid *He leaves the room, walks down the hall, and enters his office, laughing all the while* Maybe: Well I think you look dashing Masetto: Ah, thanks Maybe :) *He goes back to admiring himself in the mirror, constantly turning and posing and different ways* (A solo violin is heard playing an eerie melody, like something out of a horror movie) Geb: Ah! Unpacking finished! Time to get down to work... let me see let me see.... (The violin's notes become a little louder) *Geb stares at the cursor on his screen* Maybe: What are you going to write about Geb? Geb: I don't know... got any ideas? Maybe: No, nothing at the moment.... Randy: Hey guys! There's this other PlaystationPlayStation article, Wikipedia. RPGRole-Playing Game article, Wikipedia. that I th-- All: NOOOO! Randy: Sheesh! Just thought I'd ask... (The violin's tempo increases slightly, and the sound gets gradually louder and louder) Randy: You know, maybe one of the playstation action games would be fun to the basis of a plot like-- Sem: Ni! No more playstation for you! *So saying, Sem decides to use a Masetto tactic against Randy. Sem runs over to the playstation and snatches it up, then makes a bee-line for the window.* Randy: NOOOOOO! *Sem smiles evily as unlatches the window with one hand, the Playstation in the other. He closes his eyes, feeling immersed in the power that envelopes him. He chuckles to himself as he openes the window with one hand and thinks of how it was he who had lost his machine to a window, but now it is he who possesses the power. The window clicks, indicating it is fully open, and Sem, with his eyes still closed, goes to throw the Playstation out the window into oblivion* (The violin music intensifies, building more and more suspense with ever note) *The playstation soars through the air after leaving Sem's hand, and plummets to the ground where it shatters into thousands of small pieces. Sem: HA! Randy: *sobbing* no! Geb: Cool! Maybe: Hehehe! Sem: You know, thats A LOT more fun when it happens to someone else Geb: Haha, too bad it wasn't Masetto's playstation, then you'd have been returning the favor Krig: Where Masetto go? Maybe: Yes... where did he go? Did anybody see where he went? (Violin music becomes louder and louder, accelerating in speed with every passing moment) *The others shrug* Krig: He walked out of room. He say something about Otter.... Maybe: Oh no! (The violin begins to play so fast that the notes begin to screech, and soon all that can be heard is dissonance) *Masetto bursts into Otter's office with a wild look in his eyes* Masetto: OTTER! STOP PLAYING THAT STUPID VIOLIN!!! ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! *Otter removes the violin from his shoulder and puts it down in its case. Masetto, satisfied, steps out of Otter's office and goes to rejoin the others* Geb: Now where was I? Krig: You try think of story. *Masetto enters* Maybe: Maybe you could do something that involved the Scarlet PimpernelScarlet Pimpernel article, Wikipedia. :) Geb: Well...I...er.... Maybe: Why not? You already have a sampling of the clothing for the story *She indicates to Masetto's clothing* Geb: I don't know.... *Maybe gives him a sharp look* Geb: Um... I'll...er... think about it.... *Maybe closes in* Geb: Well...er...YEA! SURE! YES! *Maybe smiles and starts towards Masetto, who is feverishly typing* Geb: <Whew> Maybe: (To Masetto) Hey, what're you working on? Masetto: You gave me the best idea! Maybe: You mean you're writing something involving Pimpy!? Masetto: Well... uh... no... but you talking about that gave me an idea! See, the Scarlet Pimpernel, in its stage form, is a musical, which got me thinking how cool it would be if the story we were writing was an opera! Maybe: Oh... Krig: Opera!? Geb: Um... Sem: Ni! Not opera! THE OPERA *Geb appears center stage as the Curtains rise. He sings with orchestral accompanyment, while wearing a herald's uniform.* Geb: Sing me your song O Muse of wonder, thy saddest song known by thy breath, Sing soft as rain, loud as thunder, of a tale full of betrayal and death. *Maybe appears on a descending platform Upstage Center, dressed as a MuseMuses article, Wikipedia. in a flowing white garnment* Maybe: This is the sad, sad tale I shall sing, The tale full of death and betrayal; I shall sing of Krig the Viking, And of a friendship gone sour and stale. *The curains close as the orchestra plays the cadence to the end of the song. Soon the curtains re-open and Krig is CS, and is (Oddly enough) dressed as a viking, ready for combat. Other vikings surround him, similarly dressed for battle. Krig: Me Krig! Me your king! You kill them! You kill like fierce viking! You kill Sem! *Sem appears dressed as a Roman Official hehe with dozens of Roman soldiers behind him* Vikings: We kill! We kill them! We kill the romans And the evil Sem! We kill! We kill them! WE kill the romans And the evil Sem! Sem: Yonder is the foolish foe! Over there by the large tree! Win men win! You all know that if you don't I shall say "ni!" Shall say "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." *Enter Maybe as the Muse from UL, gracefully walking across the platform against the back of the stage. All other action on stage is frozen.* Maybe: Alas poor Krig knew not at all of the battle that he was to endure; That all of his men would fall-- All except for Masetto, the Traitor.... *All exit as Masetto Enters DR, dressed in a viking outfit. He is surrounded by ten women-- five dressed in white, the other five in black, the colors representing the moral and immoral aspects of his mind.* Masetto: Krig the villan, Krig the hero! Krig the Generous? Ha!-- Krig the Thief! He gets all the credit-- I get zero! Of this torture I must get relief.... Its time to kill, time to plunder all the greatness and good he does get, Its time to tear his image asunder and give it me, who deserves it! I shall-- -------------------------------------------- *BACK IN THE OFFICES* Masetto: NO! HEY! WAIT! STOP! *The sound of a computer hitting the pavement echos throughout the vicinity of the office building. Sem stands by the window with an exstatic look on his face* Sem: At last! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA! Krig: Sem's Revenge! Masetto: *wimpering* But... but.... my opera! I had EVERYTHING on that computer, and no back-ups! *All cheer at the reassurance of the Opera's demise* Randy: Good! Masetto: Hey! I resent that! Guys, c'mon, it was good....... wasn't it? *A cricket chirps in one of the corners of the office for a few moments* Masetto: Fine then! I'm going up to Circut CityCircuit City article, Wikipedia. to get a new computer! *He makes for the door to leave when there is a knock. Masetto opens the door to find a police officer standing in front of him. A look of sudden surprise and alarm crosses everyone's face, only to be quicly masked by innocent smiles* Maybe: Oh... hello officer, what can we do for you? Officer: There have been several reports of objects being thrown from the windows of this building. This is of course a violation of littering and reckless endangerment laws. I am placing you all under arrest. All: WHAT!? Officer: And gentlemen, might I add, I love the outfits.... Maybe: Hehehe! Sem: This is hardly the time to be laughing... Masetto: Might as well make the best of the situation... and hey, if you're going to be arrested, might as well be arrested with style! *Ante, Krig, Geb, Otter, and Randy groan while Maybe smiles contentedly* WHAT IS TO BECOME OF THE WRITERS? CAN THEY AFFORD A DECENT LAWYER? WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE NES? IS THIS THE END OF MASETTO'S OPERA? STAY TUNED TO THE NES TO FIND OUT! References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post